


The curse

by tan666tan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Eskel (The Witcher), M/M, Miscommunication, The Coast, human!eskel, lil'bleatler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tan666tan/pseuds/tan666tan
Summary: At first when he woke up it took him a minute to realized he was awake, he tried to registered the sound and the smell but nothing came, like his mind was still asleep, then he opened his eyes, something was wrong. It’s like the world was darker, he felt heavier, his back hurts, Eskel began to panic when he saw his armor was missing and he was in a strange room in a bed.A.K.AEskel is curse and turned human, what happen when he stumble upon a lonely bard in a cottage on the coast
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 88
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

At first when he woke up it took him a minute to realized he was awake, he tried to registered the sound and the smell but nothing came, like his mind was still asleep, then he opened his eyes, something was wrong. It’s like the world was darker, he felt heavier, his back hurts, Eskel began to panic when he saw his armor was missing and he was in a strange room in a bed. 

“Finally awake, I was starting to get scared” a gentle voice said at his side, Eskel turned sharply towards the stranger and a pain shot through his spine.

“urghhh, fuck" he muttered.

“don’t hurt your self dear, here let me help" the stranger secured a hand behind his back before helping him sit up. “Don’t worry it’s only some fractured ribs it will heal in a months or two" 

“I’ll be fine tomorrow or late tonight, but thank you" Eskel was still trying to understand what was wrong with his sense, not giving the other man his attention. 

“listen dear, give yourself some time, you’re no Witcher” the words took time to sink in before he slowly lifted his head towards his host. What? What did he just said? The man was looking at him with a heart warming smile, no trace of humor behind the word he just said, like he truly believed them. Behind the man was a wall with a gigantic mirror on it and he was met with his own face, the same ugly scar and short hair cut. The element that shocked him into silent though was his eyes, they where green, a dark kind of green he only saw when he dreamt of his mother. “Are you okay?” the man said looking alert. He was truly gorgeous, the kind of face you expect to see in castle along nobles, piercing blue eyes and full lips, a beautiful halo of brown hair on a lean body. Eskel didn’t know what to do, or what to think, could it be possible? His sense, his eyes, it made sense, but at the same time nothing of this made sense. 

“I.. I don’t understand" he muttered again. 

“You probably are still tired, here have some food and you should drink some water too, I’ll let you sleep a bit more sweetheart, if you need anything tell me” and with that the man left the room silently before closing the door.

Human, the word resonated in his head over and over again, magic clearly was involved, no Witcher just suddenly turned human again. He tried very heard to understand when that could’ve happen or even how it was possible but his mind began to wonder back into darkness. 

Jaskier was a man of pride and honor, yes of course his values maybe weren’t the same as everyone else, but he believe that following your own mindset and pride was an honor in itself. So when his long best friend told him one day that he was the cause of all his misery, he decided he’d had enough, enough of following and not being enough. He then took his things and descended that mountain head high promising himself that in the future he wouldn’t be caught in a situation like that again. Could you believe it, twenty years he made a fool of himself, screaming loud and clear he was Jaskier the bard and best friend of Geralt of Rivia. But now the fool was the Witcher up the mountain alone, because Jaskier was tired of healing wounds and making camp for someone who though so low of him. 

That’s why he found himself three months later in a little cottage near the coast alone with his horse and the sea, finally free to put time into writing those book he had so many inspiration for and taking naps whenever he wanted, enjoying the steady life of mundane calm and…. Ok he could admit to himself, he was bored. Of course the first months was amazing, but now he was here, with no where else to go, doing the same thing he had been doing for months, he needed something, anything to take his mind of that stupid Witcher and his adventure. 

So when he heard the loud sound of someone falling in the middle of the afternoon yesterday, to discover the mountain of a man in front of his house followed by his horse, he had to restrain himself from doing a little victory dance at the distraction. And what a distraction it was, with shoulders like these and the face that went with it, Jaskier was ready to climb that man like a tree, that is of course until the man in question passed out on him. 

The next day when Eskel woke up, it was to the soft sound of a melody, quietly being played on a lute outside of his door. His memory started to come back to him slowly, the fight he had prior to this with two wyvern when one of them was already dead and he knew the other was dying with the damaged it took, the feeling of sickness and fever came crashing onto him in the end of his duel. He had barely the time to give the final blow before hoping on his horse to see a healer, but as the feeling grew he realized he maybe didn’t have time, that’s why he stopped at the first little cottage he saw before promptly passing out on the front porches. 

Now that he was human he knew he had to start looking for a mage, someone powerful like one of Geralt’s friends, to change the curse, spell, whatever it was, away. Even though his injury where still intense he couldn’t abused of his host hospitality to much, the man who took care of him and made sure he had food and water, a bed, a man he didn’t even know how to call. At this moment the door opened slowly and the stranger in question entered the room, not realizing he was awake the man placed a plate of something that looked like stew on the table and changed the glasses of water. 

“Thanks you" he said quietly, trying not to scared him.

“Awake again as I see, how are we feeling today?”

“Better I would say..” 

“Julian, my name is Julian” he answered with a smile.  
“Julian, my name is Eskel, I have to thank you again for everything I wont be much trouble anymore , I think I’m ok to walk" Eskel said trying to convinced himself he had to travel in his state. 

“Oh none of that mister Eskel, you are here at home, please I couldn’t let you go in this state” Julian answered with worry in his tone. 

“Very well I may rest a bit more, I don’t want to impose though" 

“Not imposing at all, consider this a favor for my conscience” 

Julian took the little table with the food near the bed and helped him sit up to eat. Eskel didn’t know what to do with his attention, yes maybe he was human again, but that didn’t change the fact that he was a disfigured stranger to Julian, who was acting with him as a long parted friend, warm smile and easy conversation. Telling him he had taken care of his horse and little goat for three days now, Eskel felt nearly normal, and that wasn’t something he was use too. 

“Tell me do you remember what happened Eskel?” he though about his answer, telling a stranger about his curse/spell and how he’s a Witcher, was probably not the best way to go even though lying to Julian felt wrong.

“I don’t remember anything" is what he went with. 

“Anything at all, or do you not remember how you got injured?”

“Anything at all"


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Julian learn slowly to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so corny but whatever I like it

“Listen to me you adorable monster, this table is not made for hooves so get down!” the hush tone of the voice behind the door woke Eskel up slowly, he doesn’t remember how many days he spend between sleep and weakness, for the first time he was experiencing a long and hard recovery. But today he felt better, better enough to try to walk a little, that’s why he decided to get up slowly and put a shirt on before heading through the door. His step where slow and calculated trying to control his breathing a little bit, human recovery was a nightmare for the former Witcher, but at the same time it made him feel normal again. 

“Eskel! I’m happy to see you’re able to walk a little” Julian’s was on him the moment he opened the door making sure he could walk to the table without falling. 

“Thank you Julian” the more time he spent with the man and the more shy he got, Julian was loud and colorful, and for Eskel that was a breath of fresh air he didn’t know he needed. “I’m sorry for my goat she’s trouble" He said blushing.

“Don’t fret handsome, she’s adorable” He took the animal in his arm cooing a little before handing her to Eskel. That too made him blush, the constant nickname, Eskel never though he could be either sweet nor dear, and far from there handsome, but Julian always had kind words to throw his way. 

The conversation flew easily between delicious food and goat jokes, Eskel was starting to think this curse is not all bad after all. They didn’t talk about his memory since that day, even if Eskel felt terrible lying to his host, he didn’t want to see the disgusted look on his face when he would tell him he’s a Witcher. That’s why he always tried to ask a little bit more about Julian.

“Are you a musician?” he asked remembering the soft lute he heard some day prior.  
“Oh yes I was a bard once, travelled a lot too, that’s why I have my lute, she’s a beauty”   
“I heard you play, you’re good” He said, receiving the most breath taking smile for his simple compliment.   
“But now, I write book, for historical values at the university” Julian looked at him curiously, “you must have been a knight or a blacksmith, with arms like yours I believe manual labor to be an explanation, or maybe a goat farmer! That would explain little missy here”   
“perhaps yes.. her name is Lil’bleatler” Eskel had trouble keeping eye contact with the honest and curious look Julian was giving him, there he was abusing the hospitality and lying to one of the only man to be nice to him. He fed Lil’bleatler some of his breakfast trying to think of something else to talk too.   
“I was thinking of taking care of the horses today, would you like a book to keep you company? I have a lot of them is my room you can pick one”   
“that sound great, thank you again" Julian just laughed in response, he told Eskel many time too stop thanking him, but soon realized it was a lost battle. 

The days where getting colder and fall was already settling in, Eskel knew he should go back home tell every one about his curse, but he felt reluctant to leave. He settle for a poetry book and some good hours reading near the fire with sometimes the company of his goat. His goat who weirdly attached herself to Julian’s hips following him around his property happily bleating at him for some sugar cubes. 

Julian was trying really hard not to do something stupid like ask Eskel to stay with him forever and attached himself to an other man who would probably not reciprocate his attention, even friends got tired of him and Geralt's was the proof. But the first shy smile accompanied with a blush he received from Eskel got his poor little heart in a frenzy, or when he spotted Eskel feeding his goat food table by habit like he didn’t realized he was doing it, it was all way to endearing for him, but nothing prepared him to the sight he got entering the house after his chores. Eskel was cozied in a chair next to the fire, completely wrapped in one of his old poetry book wearing a small pair of glasses. It was the poetry he wrote after his break up with the countess, he didn’t even remember keeping it. Eskel was simply breathtaking in a strong and soft kind of way.

“I have a lot of more interesting books if you’d like" he tried.  
“I like it” Eskel answered simply “the author is clearly questioning his own values, the emotion are really honest"   
“Oh you know, darker times” Julian was furiously blushing trying to occupy himself stirring the stew he putted on the stove hours prior.  
“you wrote this?” Eskel was shocked sure he read his far share of poetry, but this one had it him deep in his own insecurities.   
“Yes, it was a long time ago” Julian smiled at him “I believe diner dinner is ready, would you care to join me?”   
“it would be my pleasure” 

The familiarity of Julian was strange for him, but in a good way, the man made him feel comfortable, like the way he felt a the keep during winter, but like something he never knew he needed before too. 

“I must say I didn’t took you for someone who would enjoy poetry" the genuine laugh Julian got in return made him smile.   
“I do enjoy good literature, but I know I don’t look the part” being human was different now that he was a little bit use to it, it wasn’t bad at all, the only thing he wish he could control though was his blush, Eskel never blushed as much before, and now he felt like a maiden trying to hide his face whenever he felt his cheek burn.   
“I like you Eskel, honest and mysterious, the thing you do to me” Eskel picked up on his humorous tone but then again he felt the deep dark blush spread on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gay, I use to much commas sue me 🤡  
> I'm ride or die ok I write to fast I read 2 times and then I post. I'm sorry hahaha french is my first language and even in french I cant write for shit so please constructive criticism is how I feed myself 
> 
> I love you already if you read this wow thank you I didn't think this AU would interest people but I've hade this prompt in my head for a LONG time I had to do something about it much love 🥰❤🥰❤


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant stop omg this story is legit writing itself

Eskel’s injury was getting better he could now move more freely and help a bit Julian with the care of the house. Like right now he was taking care of a chair that broke under the weight of Julian and Lil’bleatler, a memorable night that involved more then one bottle of wine. He was now on his fourth week in the cottage, and he couldn’t ask for more. The more he spend thinking about going back and the more he found excuse not too, Julian made it clear he enjoyed the company and Eskel felt so right doing normal chores in this little place, like it was his home. He realized days earlier that he didn’t want to be Eskel the Witcher anymore, he wanted to be Eskel the human. Of course he would have to send a letters to the keep explaining every thing, but it was worth it. He didn’t know where time would take him but he hope Julian would stay with him, the man made him realized a deep part of his life that was missing and he didn’t want to let go. 

“I believe it will start to snow soon dear, we should stock the house and make sure every is sustainable for the winter" Julian’s said from the door, he was wearing an big cloak and had his arm full of log of wood. “I will go to the village to buy what we need could you take care of the wood outside even with your injury?” 

“Of course, take Scorpion he is more sturdy, I’ll make diner tonight” and with that Julian smiled and went back outside to prepare his mare. This life was so domestic, and Eskel was basking in it, Julian opened his home and showered him in kindness.

He knew they where both dancing around each other without breaking the fine line off friendship they created, and Eskel though that maybe one day he’ll have the courage to do so, but it was all fairly new. Julian constant flirting and innuendo didn’t mean anything since Eskel believe the man was just always acting that way but many times now had he caught himself nearly kissing the other man and he believe Julian caught on it too. 

When he finished repairing the chair and taking the woods inside, Eskel started to arranged the windows and door for the first snow, he too, believed would be coming soon, as if his thoughts where prophetic he caught sight of the first snowflake outside. 

Five hours later is when he started to worry, Julian was suppose to be back by now and the snow blanket on the ground was getting thicker by the minute. He had time to prepare diner and clean a little, even finish a book and now his mind was circling back and for between bandit attack and an accident. He couldn’t be in arm way, he tried to reasoned himself, Scorpion was use to hard weather and the path up the mountain. But the winter months was always hard on everyone and it would be possible if he got attacked by bandit. He had to be sure, he took one of the cloak Julian gave him before opening the door.

“Eskel!”  
“Julian!”  
“Dear god, you scared me” he laughed “is everything all right hon?”  
“you’re okay!”  
“I am indeed, I’m sorry it took more time but I had to get more of that wine you said you liked and the lady that sold me those cloak.. Eskel dear I’m alright” he ended up saying when he realized Eskel face still looked frantic. He wrapped his arm around Julian to happy to see nothing had happen to him.  
“I’m sorry I kept thinking about bandit and though you where hurt, somewhere”  
Julian didn’t know how to answer, sure he knew they where friends but he didn’t know Eskel cared about his well being that much, a warmth enveloped him slowly.

“Everything is fine don’t worry, why don’t you help me set everything inside then we can open one of those bottle I got and enjoy diner? I believe we will be stuck inside for a day at least" 

Julian had bought many thing, many more thing then he though he would, but at least they won’t starve during the winter. Julian knew he wasn’t subtle with the hint he kept giving at Eskel for him to stay, but how could he not, the man of his dream just appeared on his front step one day and now that he’s got a taste of what Eskel was like, he became greedy. 

Both of them started to put the thing inside the house placing them in the kitchen and Julian was still stuck in his head, what if one day Eskel remember what happened to him and leave, that wouldn’t be surprising considering he only spend a little time here, but he could hope. Julian felt bad, hoping for someone to stay in the dark about is own like only because he could spend time with him was another level of egoistic.  
“Everything’s alright?” the voice startled him and he jump a little, his back connecting with Eskel’s large chest. Julian didn’t realized he was fixed on the bag of flour too occupy by his own head. Two strong arm secured him by the waist, and he turned his face to see Eskel looking down at him. His face was half cover by a scar, and his eyes held such a soft look, he was truly handsome, the kind of beautiful you can’t recreate anywhere. Dear god, he thought, get a hold of your self Jule, don’t just stare at him.  
“Yes sorry I was distracted” they where both still, not moving waiting on something, anything to happen really, staring at one an other. Julian was the first to break he took a step forward and lowered his gaze furious blush on his cheeks, wishing Eskel would’ve just kissed him already. Eskel’s arm fell back at his side. 

“You can go sit I’ll bring you a plate” his voice was soft and a little shy too, like he could sense Julian’s exasperation at the situation. 

They both sat down while Julian started to explain his long trip to the village, along with some gossiped he heard about their neighbors. Eskel never met someone who talked so much, always saying something or humming a song, it was calming knowing he didn’t have to hold his side of the conversation all the time. 

They both finished their glasses and Julian decided he wanted to play a little, Eskel was happy to listen to him anytime, and he told him so a lot, Julian’s voice was heaven like and his years of study at Oxenfurt gave him the perfect tool for beautiful ballads and songs, the one he was currently playing was a waltz.

“Don’t you miss dancing, I think I haven’t danced in two years” he said softly in a melancholic tone.  
“I.. I’ve never danced before" Eskel didn’t think any Witcher ever danced.  
“what! We must remedy this situation right away Eskel”  
“I don’t think I’ll be any good either Jules”  
“nonsense, c'mon, give me your hand"  
His lute was now on the chair and Julian was waiting for Eskel to get up with him, He did slowly bracing himself for the mess that would be him dancing. Julian’s hand guided him to his waist, then he took a hold of his shoulder.

“Follow after me" he said softly, their face where only inches apart and the memory of earlier came back. Julian started moving and Eskel tried to follow, he had to keep his eyes on his feet to make sure not to step on him, Julian lifted Eskel's chin with his finger before smiling shyly. He held eye contact and Julian started to hum the calm melody of the waltz he was playing minutes ago. They danced for a while, if you asked Eskel it could have been minutes like it could have been hours, Julian had both of his arm around his neck and his face was resting on Eskel shoulder. They where swaying to the sound of his voice and Eskel wish he could stay in this moment for ever.  
Julian moved, his arm still hooked on Eskel’s shoulder, but his face was now looking at him with a look of anticipation. Eskel held his gaze wondering if he was suppose to say something, he probably was, but he didn’t know what.  
“Eskel..” Julian told him quietly “for fuck sakes” it was the only warning he got before Julian used the hold he had on his neck to crash their mouth together. 

Not too far, four city away, a Witcher named Lambert found a bag in the forest full of his brother’s armor, potion and weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guess what's gonna happen 😂😂


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter it super short sorry

Geralt couldn’t wait to be back home, after the shit show of a year he just had. Spending time with his brothers was long overdue, even if Eskel wisdom was annoying, Vesemir would make him work all winter and Lambert was a prick, they where is family. And he couldn’t wait to forget about the Jaskier/Yennefer problem he was currently having. All of that would be over after the winter, he’ll meet up with Jaskier again probably in spring and the next time he would see Yennefer he just had to explain himself. Sure the rode as been dreadfully silent without Jaskier’s constant chatter, and yes maybe he could admit it to himself he did miss the bard a lot. Okay even him knew that was an understatement, he did not just miss the bard a lot, he even caught himself talking to the bard sometimes before realizing he wasn’t there.   
The gate stood before him tall and proud, he took a breath before heading towards the door. He though at the beginning of the year that he would be with Jaskier right now, he had planned to ask him to winter with him. Show him around the place he kept talking about so much.

“Geralt do you not understand the history of this place, it is magnificent !”   
“one day you’ll have to show me Geralt, you’ll just have too"   
“story say the castle is built on the bones of every Witcher, and I know it is not possible because of course you die out there all the time but I’m sure there is something just so magical….” He couldn’t remember the rest, he probably stopped listening at that point. 

He found his way to the stable making sure he settled Roach nicely before entering the keep. The castle was, as he remember, like always, half of it was destroyed by a war and the other half was in pitiful state. 

“Geralt, good to see you boy" the voice of Vesemir resonated from the kitchen. He came to give him a bone crushing hug before Lambert interrupted. 

“Yes yes it’s very good to see you Geralt, but sit down I found something and I think Eskel is in danger” his tone was annoyed but the words he said shock Great enough to sit at the table, in front of him. 

“Where is he?”   
“That’s the problem brother, I don’t know, but I found this a months ago" 

Geralt’s attention went to the big leather bag on the table full of Eskel's things, the more worrisome fact was the armor, no Witcher would throw his armor away, or let it get stolen. 

“It reek of magic" Lambert wasn’t wrong, the whole bag made his necklace buzz.   
“So we find him, where did you find this?” 

“In the forest, closer to Redania then Kaeden not to far" 

“Then we go now and we find him"

“Too late for that boys, the path is probably already lost, Geralt you where lucky to get here in one piece” Vesemir was right, Geralt barely made it here, but that didn’t take the somber though of his brother being in danger away. 

They made plans, Geralt would search Redania while Lambert would take Kaeden. In a year they would have enough time to find him or at least a trace of him, they took all winter to establish where to start and where to go.

The months passed slowly without Eskel there to make peace between the two other brothers. Geralt kept thinking about how many people he had lost this year and he refused to let Eskel be one of them. His plan to meet with Jaskier would have to wait but he told himself that the other man would probably understand. 

The moment the snow started to melt the two Witcher where ready to go, it had been a while since he travelled with one of his brother, but he had to admit having a travel companion again was nice. Of course his brother pick up on his sour mood and deducted it wasn’t just about Eskel, he even decided to give him a piece of his own mind himself.   
“Of course you finally make a friend and then throw him away, good job Geralt”   
He wasn’t wrong, Geralt new the fight he had with Jask was his fault. That’s why he just had to find Eskel soon enough to give him time to find Jaskier afterwards. 

When they reached the starting point, both of them exchanged a hug and promises to meet again in the winter with Eskel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I cant wait for the next chapter holy molly 😤😂


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those domestic bitches

“You know you could help" Julian was currently standing on a ladder trying to repair the front of the old stable. The harsh of winter had been hard on the woods, and they where scared it would fall on the horses.   
“Actually I quite enjoy the view” Eskel was securing the ladder behind him. The warmth of the summer made Julian take of his shirt, and summer soon began to be Eskel's favorite season. Having him on display like that all the time was truly a gift in itself. 

The winter had past way to fast for Eskel, both of then wasting days away under thick fur sharing warmth. It was all way to soft, and if he could, he wouldn’t change it for the world. The way he felt for Julian was indescribable, everything felt new and exiting while being comforting and safe. He learned along the months that Julian too was running from a life he once had, traveling bard and once viscount. While Julian had told him all about his past, Eskel didn’t find the courage to tell him about his own. He kept telling himself he would do it soon but the more time he spent with him, the harder it became. He had a plan though, tomorrow he would take him to the beach near the house, they would probably eat there and Eskel would tell him everything. 

“Quit staring at my behind and hand me the tools” he laughed  
“Yes sir" 

Once the stable was secured they both decided to retreat to the back of the cottage where Lil’bleatler was happily munching on some grass.

“Maybe we could get more goats ?” Julian told him “you know two or three, even chickens” They didn’t talk often of the future, and its was the first time Julian brought it up. Eskel tightened his arm around him before bringing his lips to his neck.

“More goats sound perfect” he replied. He could easily see himself here in many more years with Julian by his side taking care of goats, chicken and anything else Jules wanted. “We should built a small pens then” 

“will I be doing all the work again?” Julian scolded him turning around.

“Only if you decided to take off your shirt” He kissed him slowly, feeling Julian smile on his lips. 

“You love it when I take off my shirt" 

“I really do” he kissed him again before backing away “I will make sure diner is not burning”. returning to the house he heard the faint reply from Julian. 

“that only happened once!” 

The strong smell of cinnamon was still lingering inside from the pastry he made this morning. He took care of watching over the food and cleaning a bit the mess that Julian made while working on his new book. It was that book in particular that convinced Eskel to tell him about his past. The story of a Witcher, Julian told him he hoped this book could open other’s eyes to the inequality Witcher lived with everyday. And that’s when Eskel learned Julian was quite fond of Witcher, even as far as calling them heroes. Eskel didn’t talk that much that day. 

“would you believe me if I told you your goat is a demon in disguise ?” Julian said interring the house “she was trying to steal your hunting knife from me, truly I was horrified” 

“I believe she is learning from you then" 

“I’m not sure if this is a compliment, coming from you?” Eskel laugh and started to set the table.

Later that night, after diner while the sun had already disappeared, Eskel decided to make the first step into his decision. They where both laying in bed curled up into one an other when he spoke softly. 

“Jules, tomorrow, at the beach, I would like to tell you something” 

“well I’m all hears now if you want" He answered before seeing the worried face Eskel was making “don’t worry dear, tomorrow, at the beach, you can tell me" 

“thank you" Eskel breathed softly, Julian brought his hand to caress slowly his back. He didn’t know what Eskel had planned to tell him but he knew how to be patient with the man.

Julian awoke to the faint sound of someone walking outside the door, and realized Eskel had let him sleep in. Making his was towards the kitchen where the noise was coming from he attached himself to Eskel back trying to find the warmth his bed was missing. 

“I made coffee” he told him. Julian tried to answer but only a low grunt came out of his mouth. “I’ll start on the pens today I think, I’ll let you time to work on your book”   
Julian took his coffee and a slice of bread before going back in the room to change. His book was nearly done, he only had to make sure everything was in order before sending it to a script house. He knew it wouldn’t get as well received as his poetry by the public, but he had faith it would at least help people reading it understand the life of a Witcher. He sat at his working table and started to read his manuscript, adding notes. 

Soon enough Eskel came looking for him in is study holding a basket, telling him it was already lunch. 

“I thought he could eat there if that’s ok with you, are you done?” 

“I will be in ten minutes" his what he answered him. Eskel knew ten minutes could easily turn into twenty with Julian’s work, so he went back outside preparing Pegasus for their small travel to the beach.

When Julian arrived outside Eskel was done with the horse, already settle on her back. Jules took the hand he was offered, mounting on the mare himself, before she began to walk towards the beach. 

The sun was at his highest in the sky and the wave where just big enough to swim. Julian always loved the sea, he didn’t know how to explain it, but he knew this is where he was suppose to be. Sharing lunch with Eskel watching the wave crash on the shore. That was of course until Eskel took a little piece of jam on his finger before smearing It on his cheek. He gasped before reaching for the jam too, Eskel was already up and Julian chased after him coating it on his nose. Before he knew it Eskel had pick him up walking towards the waves.

“Let go off me you.. stop!” Julian tried to debate while laughing.

“Alright alright I’ll let go" Eskel told him when he reached the water.

“Don’t you dare! Eskel!” is the last thing he said before falling into the ocean. Coming back to the surface gasping a breath, he launched himself at Eskel making him fall backwards into the water. When he stood up, Eskel had secure Julian in his arm, leg tightly wrapped around his waist. Both man laughed at their childish behavior, before Eskel stole a kiss from his lover. 

“Jaskier?” His head turned so fast he didn’t know it was possible, and at that moment his little world came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments legit make my day, yall are so nice 🥺❤❤


	6. Chapter six

Geralt’s journey had been long, he had spent two months tracking and looking for his brother. He was starting to lose hope, but that didn’t make him stop. He decided to walk the coast of Redania in a last attempt to find a trace of Eskel, he knew his brother had a soft spot for the ocean. He was walking next to his horse, and that’s when the first clue found his nose. A faint smell of burnt wood, goat and pine, a smell he would recognized anywhere to be Eskel’s. 

Trying to follow the smell the best he could he came face to face with a little cottage. This house was where the smell came from, it was strong so he knew Eskel must’ve been here recently. His mare, Scorpion, was in the small stable along with an other horse he didn’t recognize. He knew the cottage was empty, no sound came from it except small bleat of a goat. Something was weird about this, he couldn’t put is finger on it but something didn’t feel right. At that point, when he heard the laugh coming from the beach, he didn’t question it, he hoped on his horse and took the direction of the noise.

He didn’t know how to explain his reaction with the scene he was greeted with. His brother was walking towards the water with someone screaming on his shoulder, it had to be him, the smell and the posture was unquestionably Eskel. The more step he took , the lighter he felt. He had finally found him after months of searching, he was ok from the looks of it, laughing. And that’s when the other shoe dropped, the thing he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“Don’t you dare! Eskel!” this voice was more then familiar, the smell too.

And then he saw his brother kiss Jaskier.

What!?

“Jaskier?” he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He saw Jask fall back into the water before standing up again. 

“I.. Geralt?” His tone was as shock as Geralt. But when the Witcher didn’t answer him he realized he was fixed on Eskel. Why was he here, Julian had finally started to forget about him. And there he was, ruining his little heaven. 

“Geralt what are you doing here?” Eskel’s word shocked Julian into silence, this wasn’t happening, it wasn’t possible, where the only thoughts in his head. 

“I spent months looking for you!” Geralt’s voice was angry, but Julian could decipher the worry tone behind it. 

“Wait, you know each other?” Jules was lost, his head was spiraling and he suddenly didn’t want to be here anymore. 

“He’s my brother” It was Geralt who answered, and Julian kept looking at him like it was all a big joke and he was waiting for the punch line. He turned to look at Eskel who was glaring at Geralt, and his face fell. Everything he though he had until now came crumbling down, everything was a lie.

“Well this is awkward, and I guess… I should go" he tried to humor, getting out of the water. He knew his tone gave it away the moment he spoke but it didn’t bother him that much. The only thing that mattered was getting home, he couldn’t be on the beach anymore, he couldn’t look at Geralt anymore and even thinking about Eskel right now was too much. Of course Julian, trust someone else see where that get you, he thought bitterly. 

“Julian wait!” Eskel voice resonated behind him but he didn’t turn around, his mind was set on his house and he didn’t want to look back. 

Eskel was looking at Julian, he saw him pick his things and walk away. He couldn’t move, two hours and he would’ve told him, only two hours. He wanted to scream, run after him, plead him to listen and let him explain everything. He didn’t budge.

“What is going on here? What’s wrong with your eyes?” Geralt was still waiting for an explanation. Looking at him like he’d grew a second head. 

“I got curse a year ago, not a Witcher anymore” was what he decided to go with.

“And you what? Decided to live in a cottage with my bard? Without telling anyone?” 

“Your what?..” That’s right, he nearly forgot, Geralt had called Julian Jaskier. An other life on the rode he had said, under an other name. It downed on him, why Julian liked Witcher so much, the story he told him about his travel companion who abandoned him on a mountain. “shit" he muttered “I need to go" Geralt tried to protest but Eskel was already going towards Pegasus. 

Julian had arrived home in a record time, he don’t think he ever ran from a situation so fast. He knew what it meant when Geralt had said brother, it meant Eskel was a Witcher. That didn’t explain how it was possible and why Eskel lied to him. Lil’bleatler was with him in the house on the table as always, he felt all the emotion he tried to avoid crawl back in his throat. He patted the small animal on the head, wishing he could keep himself together. The sound of his horse outside alerted him Eskel was back, he didn’t know why he left her there, half of him was glad Eskel came back but the other half wish he’d stay on the beach.

“Julian please let me explain!” Eskel said bursting through the door. 

“you’re a Witcher” he answered surprise at the calmness of his own voice. 

“Not anymore! I.. I got curse, or something like that, I’m not a Witcher anymore” Eskel tried to make him understand, he was normal, he was human like Julian. 

“You lied to me!” He’d hoped that his voice would sound more angry then it did. 

“I didn’t know what to do, I was lost, I planned to tell you today, you have to believe me" Julian never saw Eskel that desperate “I never wanted to lie, I’m sorry" 

Eskel was approaching him softly, pleading him with his eyes. Julian spoke quietly not wanting to hear the answer he would received. 

“So what happen now? You go back with Geralt and I.. I stay here?” 

“ That’s the last thing I want to do. The only thing that would make me go is if you wish me gone" Julian finally looked up to him, he took his hand and Eskel felt like he could breath again. He wrapped his arm around him breathing in his neck soft apology. “Please don’t make me go" 

“Of course I want you to stay, I’m not sure Geralt will like that though” 

Eskel had decided to tell Geralt about what happened. He knew his brother would need some explanation and Eskel was sure he had sent the letter to the keep. But as it turns out Julian’s presence was a lot more distracting then he though, and the letter was still on his desk. He found him outside mounted on Roach waiting, he motioned him to come in. Julian was trying really hard the avoid the two, occupying himself with diner and some cleaning. He was trying to not get included in the conversation but he still wanted to stay close to hear it.  
Eskel started the conversation with the contract he had at the time , and soon explain how he woke up here, human, with no idea how it happened. The more Eskel talked and the more Julian started to understand why it got so hard for him to tell the truth. He knew some people would jump at the chance to attack a Witcher, if the Witcher in question lost his ability to defend himself. At the end of his story Geralt thought of his answer before deciding on.

“Triss would know how to break the curse”

“I’m not breaking it Geralt” Eskel said definitive. 

“What do you mean you’re not breaking it?” Geralt was starting to get frustrated again. “Eskel you could die tomorrow, we know nothing about a curse this powerful, chaos is complicated!” 

“What?” it was the first time Julian interjected. 

“Geralt" Eskel warned “we don’t know that" 

“Exactly ! Do you really want to take a chance like that ? For this? “ Geralt was screaming at this point. 

“I’ve made my decision!” Julian never heard Eskel scream like that, he was up now glaring at his brother, and that just wouldn’t do it. 

“Like hell you’ve made your decision ! Sit down" it was his turn to get mad 

“Julian..” Eskel tried to plea, but Jules interrupted him again. 

“If you think for one second I would let you stay here knowing you could die on me anytime you’re wrong! I cant believe this, you Witcher and your deep rooted self hatred, who care if you’re human or not, what matter is if your alive!” 

Geralt was looking at him now with a thankful expression, and Eskel was silent again. It’s not like he hated being a Witcher, far from there. He was use to it by now, but the though of loosing Julian so soon after meeting him was hard. 

“Fine we make sure the curse is safe, then we come back here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eskel is a bit slow but we forgive him 🥰🥰


	7. Chapter seven

Spending the evening with Jaskier and Eskel was strange, Geralt barely talked, he was way to caught up by their domestic behavior. Even with the tension present, both of them worked in pair. Eskel setting the table while Jaskier was preparing the meal, washing the dishes together moving as if they’ve been doing it for years. It was, well, strange, to say the least.   
They decided to pack early before going to bed, making sure everything was ready for the travel they’ll have to make towards Temeria. He couldn’t wrapped his head around the situation. First his brother behavior, he was being down right reckless, betting his own life with chaos. And then Jaskier, he was ignoring him, if that wasn’t the understatement of the year. He was glad the bard had stepped in, calling Eskel on the idiocy of his decision. But he wished his friend would at least looked at him. Geralt settled himself on the small piece of cushion in their living room before starting to meditate. 

Eskel was sitting on their bed looking at the ground, he knew both of them had to talk more. He just didn’t know how to star the conversation. Julian sat next to him caressing his thigh slowly, inviting him to say something. 

“I'm sorry" it was a pitiful start if you asked him, but Eskel didn’t know what else to say. 

“I understand sweetheart, it mustn’t have been easy to be in your position” 

“So.. Jaskier hum?” at least that made him laugh, Julian reached for his hand before interlacing their finger together. 

“ah yes, well, if I would have known he had a brother who look like this, I would’ve Ask to meet you way before last year.”   
“I should’ve been honest with you, and now I don’t know where this leave us Jules” Eskel would do anything to keep this, keep Julian, even if that meant leaving his fate on a curse. 

“I know we both have been living a day at a time lately, but you must understand this doesn’t change anything. Yes your brother was my be.. well something, for the past twenty years, and yes this is fairly new. But this” He brought their hands to his lips. “make sense to me, you make sense.”   
Eskel took him in his arm laying on the bed. Holding back the raw emotion he felt brewing in his chest. He kissed his head, thinking of the last year he spent. Eskel never though he could need anything then what he had before, food and shelter, a path to follow and a family to call his own. But the little taste he had of this left him hooked, and he wanted more.   
“I don’t think anything made sense before you" It was softly spoken in Julian’s hair. 

Making sure everything was ready for their departure took more time then anticipated. They hade secured the goat in one of Scorpion saddle bad, and all the food they could carry in the other. Eskel knew this house wasn’t Julian’s, like none of the furniture inside. Looking at it now, while all their things was put away, he felt a little pain in his chest not knowing if he would see it again.  
Temeria wasn’t too far, only a month of travel if they where fast enough, but Eskel’s dread at the thought of being there and facing his own fate made him wish it was longer. Julian was the one to close the door, he gave one last glanced at the sea and mounted his horse. The tension was present, Geralt in the front with Jules and Eskel behind, no one exchanged a word and they started their journey. 

When the sun settled, Geralt proposed to rest early, remembering he was the only Witcher within their little group. As if nothing had changed, Jaskier started to make camp, taking away the big rocks in the clearing they stopped at, and creating a fire pit with them. Eskel decided to go look for some trace a water, letting Geralt alone with Jask. 

He cleared his throat, thinking that would alert Jask he wanted to talk, but the man ignored him. He approached him awkwardly, and again Jaskier turned around and passed him to go to his horse reaching for the bedroll. Geralt grunted a little pissed, half from being ignored and half from his poor attempted at a conversation. 

“This isn’t how I imagined us to meet again” the only answer he got was a scoff “at least we didn’t miss each other at the meeting spot”. He said lightly, Jaskier eyed him in disbelief. 

“Are you being serious right now? Do you really believe I would’ve been there?” he laughed, though there was no humor in it. “I’m not as much of an idiot as you think Geralt, because when someone tell me the only thing they could wish for in life is me being finally gone, I can get the message" 

“Humm. I didn’t mean that” Geralt really tried to find the words to explain the tantrum he threw on the mountain was a mistake. 

“well sometimes I order ale when I want wine, guess what? I still get what I asked for!” And with that he installed his bedroll on the ground. “let’s not make this more awkward then it already is Geralt, I’m here for Eskel, and when all of this is over, you’ll never see me again” 

It didn’t take Witcher abilities for Eskel to hear the conversation, he decided to leave his task at finding water for later and join the both of them at camp. Geralt was already gone, god knows where, and Jules was sitting on their bedroll playing lute near the fire. Even though he didn’t thought it would happen, Eskel was a little happy to be back in his element. Camping under the start, being on the path again.

The trapped where set and Geralt was waiting, he would stay here all night if he had to, it was always better then coming back without food to a hungry bard. His plan for the conversation didn’t work, but that didn’t mean he would stop there, no, if Jaskier was still mad at him then all he had to do was prove him how much of a good travel companion he could still be. When he heard from his waiting spot one of the trap go off, he checked the first step of his mental list, feed the bard. 

Geralt came back with three rabbits, only to see both Eskel and Jaskier had already eaten. His brother was sitting next to Jask with the lute in his hand, while the other was giving him instruction. 

“my hands are not made for this, your instrument is to small" Eskel remarked a little irritated. 

“Nonsense, your hands are perfect, your coordination however could use some practice, progress come with time , see you’re already able to play the child’s lullaby” 

“Yes, the easiest melody known to man, Lil’bleatler could play that" 

Geralt sat on the other side of the fire to cook his rabbits, disappointed to see his plan didn’t work. He had weeks to make amends, but he knew how the bard could hold a grudge so he let it at that for the night. That didn’t mean he didn’t felt at least a little bit of jealousy towards Eskel. The men seems to know every way to make the bard laugh or smile. Geralt was in this position years ago, exchanging small jokes with Jask after a hunt near a fire, knowing what to say to affectionately get on his nerves or make him laugh. The only difference was that he was nearly sure the men where sleeping together, since they only had one bedroll and he did see them kiss. His and Jaskier’s relationship was purely platonic, sure Geralt had thought about it, but the idea of ruining their friendship had stopped his mind from wondering a while ago. 

Eskel came to sat next to him after the bard fell asleep a couple of hours later. 

“You know I missed the keep this winter" 

“Doesn’t seem like you did" and maybe that wasn’t fair, but Geralt had a special talent on speaking without thinking about it. 

“Well I did, and I will miss it once all of this is over too" 

Geralt shot him and exasperated look.

“humm, living in a cottage with your goat and the sea? That’s why you want to stay human?” Eskel laugh quietly.

“No” 

“Hmm" 

Eskel looked at him trying to find what to say, but decided on staying silent. He patted his shoulder before getting up to Jask and laying beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is getting interesting I hope 😂😂


	8. Chapter eight

After several weeks of travel Geralt had started to realized that maybe his plan wasn’t as perfect as he thought. Not only was Jask completely oblivious to it, but Eskel too was always getting in the way. They where half way to Temeria, and Geralt didn’t even get to take one thing off his list. 

Jaskier getting hurt falling off his horse, Eskel was faster to help him up. Jaskier was thirsty, Eskel’s water pouch was closer. Jask bandaging his own wound, cleaning his own clothes, making camp faster. It’s like he was trying to do everything himself before Geralt could even interject. 

“I’m fine Geralt I have everything under control”  
“I got it Witcher no need to help me”  
“I’ll do it"  
“Eskel is closer you can go back to Roach Geralt” 

If that wasn’t getting on his nerve, Eskel’s talk about going back to their cottage clearly was. Sure as a Witcher he could understand why he would want out, but Geralt was tired of thinking about losing his brother like that. Losing Eskel would be hard on him, not only because they where brothers in arm for centuries, but because Eskel had become Geralt’s stability over the years. The person he would come back to every winter to complain and drink with, a person who understood him on a level a few could. 

Geralt brought Roach to an abrupt stop, before cursing under his breath. It was getting dark and they hadn’t seen a city in days, Eskel and Jaskier where clearly getting tired. The sound that reached Geralt hears was worrying enough to not get any further, he dismounted his mare before taking his silver sword in hand. 

“Stay here" was the only warning they got before he headed along in the forest.

Eskel and Jaskier both dismounted their horse too waiting for something to happen. The former Witcher knew that if he wasn’t human he could’ve helped and a part of him felt bad letting his brother fight for them alone. The forest was deadly quiet not even animal dared to make a sound, and Jaskier got closer to Roach petting her. Then suddenly an awful screeching scream came from ahead, Jask knew in a second what Geralt was dealing with, giant centipedes. Those beast where rare, but extremely dangerous, he didn’t know if he ever heard of one this close to Temeria. He muttered a silent “shit" before opening the saddle bag in a hurry, looking for everything he would need if Geralt got hurt. 

“Fuck!” Geralt’s growl reached them easily, meaning they where close enough to be in danger. 

Shit, Jaskier thought again, ready to head there and dealing with the beast himself. He knew if he ever dared to do, just that, how mad Geralt would be, screaming at him about having no self preservation. Jask couldn’t help but think the Witcher wasn’t better, heading to kill a beast like that without potion. Everything became quiet again, Eskel was scanning every movement from the forest ready to take the sword Geralt left here. Then the Witcher came back holding onto his shoulder , blood still escaping from his finger. 

“Are you crazy?! You didn’t even take a potion, giant centipede are a bitch to kill Geralt and you know that better then me!” Jaskier was already on him looking at the wound screaming at the men like there was no tomorrow. “What did it got you with? Claws or fangs? Answer me!”  
“fangs" Geralt greeted through his teeth. Jaskier whistled at Roach to come closer, and looked into her saddle bag for some healing salve he knew he putted there some times ago while they where still travelling together. 

“You better have kept it you idiot, oh no Jaskier we don’t need this, when will we find venomous creature here” he imitated him “I cant believe this you.. Ah AH.. left a sword here” he started to apply the salve he knew would help the poison Geralt got from the fangs. The cold and thick goo made Geralt hiss in pain, centipedes poison was deadly for human but cause a great deal of pain for Witcher. “It’s like you want to get hurt, without a potion dare I mention" Jaskier had calmed a little and started to bandage his shoulder the best he could with the angle he got. “We shouldn’t stay her, centipede are rarely alone" he looked at Eskel for a second before going back to his task. 

“City” Geralt muttered “not to far" 

“Good, everyone here needs a bath, and you need stitches, I can’t see shit here" Geralt grunted in reply and Jaskier got up the put everything back onto Roach. 

Eskel was a little surprise to see his brother getting talk to like that, sure Jules was right, Geralt had been reckless, but to see his brother take the criticism that well was strange. The scene had made him remember just how close the two where, how Julian knew how to call Roach and what was the content of her saddle bag, how easy it seemed for him to bandaged Geralt and get his hand cover in blood like it was nothing. He nodded in Geralt’s direction asking if he was ok and his brother nodded back before hoping on Roach and leading them to an other path then the one they where on. 

The city wasn’t small, but it wasn’t a big city either, the noise coming from different tavern and inn made Jaskier feel a little bit safer. Sure he loved camping outside but knowing how deadly silent centipedes could be, he was glad to be back in society.  
Charming the innkeeper was easy, a little smile accompanied with a wink and she was handing him a key to their room no question asked.

“Must have been easy traveling with him" Eskel quietly commented to his brother.

“ wait until all the husbands and wife from the people he fucked come crashing in our room” Geralt laughed back. 

“I heard that" Jaskier said heading towards their door. The room was small but not too small, two simple bed and a fire place with a table. “Shirt off, I’m stitching that wound before it get infected” Geralt couldn’t say no, the fact that Jask was talking to him alone made him nearly forget the pain from his shoulder. Eskel occupied himself making a small fire in the fire place before lighting some candles. 

“Tell me if it hurts" Jaskier said before getting to work.

“I’m fine" Geralt words flattered a bit as the needle entered his skin. 

“You’re such a bad liar, remember the first time you fought Centipedes with me?” he turned toward Eskel “he dared tell me Witcher couldn’t feel their poison, I had to watch him ride on Roach for an hour before he collapse” 

“I was saving my leg from your stitching” 

“shut up I wasn’t that bad” 

“You fainted on me the first time” 

“It was twenty years ago!” for the first time in more then a years Geralt had made him laughed again. The smile that formed on his face got to hard to cover and Eskel gave him a knowing look. 

“well I’ll call for two baths and play a little downstairs, Geralt.. “ He caught himself before proposing his former friend to wash his hair. The fight and friendly conversation had nearly made him forget. “Nothing, I’ll head downstairs now" and with that he crossed the room fast and closed the door. 

“Fuck..” Geralt recognizes the face Jask had made. 

“If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands” 

Jaskier started his set happy to play again for a public and for coins. Masking his inner problems with melody and brandy songs. Sure he caught up on the friendly way Geralt was acting with him, but that only made him more pissed. To see Geralt had the audacity to think he would be forgiven without even having to apologize. Of course Jask would forgive him if the Witcher at least show a bit of remorse for what he did, he knew he was asking for a lot coming from Geralt. If the men ever apologized once in is life he had to see it to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just learned that in the books, Jaskier was the one who found and opened the djinn all on his own. And the djinn wasn't frustrated with the wrong person asking questions, but just thought Dandelion was so annoying that he wouldn't answer. 
> 
> Idk if that's true but it's so hilarious I had to post it somewhere. 
> 
> Anywho tell me what you think thank you so much for all the love yall gave me I'm so happy people are liking this 🥺🥺🥰🥰


	9. Chapter nine

By morning Geralt’s wound had healed, half because of his Witcher ability and half because the salve help enough with the pain to allow him to sleep. The morning had barely started that Geralt was already Downstairs eating breakfast. Yesterday night when they both got down to eat, the bard went to there room to take a bath alone and when they came back up he was already laying down in his bed facing the wall. Geralt was maybe a little slow but he could take a hint when it slapped him in the face. That why he decided to go eat breakfast the earliest he could, leaving Jask some time without him. 

“Morning" the sweet and low voice of Eskel woke him up slowly. Jules grunted in response hiding himself from the light in his neck. He laughed a little before bringing their face together for a kiss.

“Morning" Eskel brought his mouth to Jules neck before biting not to hard. “Humm, but.. Geralt?” Julian slurred still awakening. 

“Downstairs we have at least forty minute before it started to get suspicious” Eskel answered before peppering his neck and torsos with small kisses. 

An hour later both of them got out of the inn, Geralt waiting on his horse giving his brother an unimpressed look. Eskel shrugged at him before feeding his goat a little bit of his breakfast. They had two weeks of travel left and the closer they got to Temeria the deeper Eskel got into denial. Not answering his brother’s question about going home in the winter and Julian’s one about the curse.

This time Jask was not talking to Geralt at all, not even to ask where they were or if a monster was near by. He didn’t know what he did to be treated with silence once again. He tried to make it up to him, they even talked and laughed together again, but he must’ve done something wrong because all of that was gone. He spent nights and days trying to figure it out, sitting in front of the fire observing his former travel companion cook and talk with Eskel. 

It was a week later that his nerves got the better of him, he was skinning some rabbits for a stew and Jaskier was playing a sad melody on his lute. 

“I want the wine! And… maybe it is too late but… I’m telling you now" He ended up growling. “Fuck, I don’t know what I can do more, I apologize. I’ve been trying to prove I can be better but you don’t even talk to me!” his voice was angry but falling more on the side of desperation. Eskel was looking at him in shock, and Jaskier for the first time in a week made eye contact with him. Both of them started at each other for a while before he answered.

“Well it’s the first time I hear you apologizing” Jaskier’s voice held no emotion what so ever. 

“I.. What?” Jaskier’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. No, Geralt did apologize, he would have… He did… didn’t he..? Fuck was the only thought in his head after that. “Fuck, listen Jask I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it… I shouldn’t have taken my anger on you like that" 

“You’re only saying that because you want my help with the meal" 

“What?” 

“You can’t cook for shit”

“I.. true, but..”

“Your dry meat tastes like leather” Jaskier interrupted. 

“Also true” 

“And I bet there is at least two new injury on your back you haven’t been able to stitch correctly since last year" Jaskier’s voice was still as calm as ever but there was a smile starting to form on his lips.

“Well.. four" Geralt was lost he didn’t know where this conversation was heading and Jask was not making it easier for him to understand. 

“Move over I’ll take care of the stew you skin those rabbits" Geralt looked at him in shock while the other sat next to him preparing some herbs and spice for their meal. After some minutes of cooking Jaskier started to laugh. “You’re an idiot Geralt” Eskel started laughing too at this point and yes maybe, Geralt thought, he was an idiot. 

Since the discussion, things had been better, for once Jaskier was talking to him even if it was to make joke at his expense. The mood of their group lifted and Geralt was happy to see Jask laugh again even if it was at him. They had decided to stay on the big road to avoid any monster or bandit, because getting to Triss was their main goal after all. Their decision made their travel a hell lot easier and brought them where they wanted five days in advance. The central city of Temeria was big, and getting inside the castle would be near impossible. That’s why they settled in an inn not to far and sent a messenger getting her for them.  
Jaskier decided on playing his old set for the evening starting with Toss A Coin, he kept giving Geralt glances while the other rolled his eyes in response. Eskel on the other hand was not doing so good, having his brother and lover talk to each other again was great, so great he forgot the reason for this travel. But the moment he step in town it all came crashing down, he couldn’t let this witch break his curse, not if he had a say in it.  
The witch arrived later that evening covering herself with her cloak, she nodded at them before his brother showed her the way to their room. After both Geralt and Triss had get in he caught Julian by the waist and gave him a bruising kiss, clinging to him before finally letting do. 

“Esk..” he said getting his hand to Eskel cheek, tracing his scar with his thumb “even if the curse is dangerous she’ll be able to break it" Julian was trying to reassure him, not realizing it did the contrary of that. 

When they entered the room, Triss turned around to hug Jaskier in greetings and nodded toward Eskel. 

“Well it’s very nice to see you both again, you must be Eskel, Geralt’s brother, the human Witcher” he nodded again “sit down on the bed I’ll see what this curse is about, I must say I never heard of anything like this, a curse that can change Witcher human” 

She took Eskel head in her hand and a glowing light started to spread from her finger. “Strange" she muttered barely audible, before doing it again. She finally let go of his head, and every eyes in the room was on her waiting for an explanation. She, on the other hand, was giving Eskel and strange look. 

“What I can’t understand Witcher is how you are still alive?” the silence from the room told her to keep talking. “This is not an ordinary curse, this is a death curse Eskel, a strong one" 

“What!” Jask exclaimed "can you break it?” 

“Wait, how am I still alive then, is it dangerous to keep it?” Eskel tried to argue.

“I believe the witch who tried to kill you didn’t know what she was doing and probably lost her life in the curse herself, chaos is tricky that way. But you must understand Witcher this curse is unstable, with a life as long as your, being human mean your years will come back to you. When, that I don’t know but it could be tomorrow or in ten years, I suggest you get ride of it instantly” 

“Eskel” Geralt warned, seeing the face his brother made. “We break the curse tonight" 

“Please Esk” he finally turned to look at Julian, his voice desperate and face covered in worry. 

“break it" his voice was barely above a whisper, everyone in the room sight in relief and the tension slowly calmed down. Julian putted a hand on his shoulder smiling at him in reassurance. 

“Good I have a potion for you it should work, by morning you shall be a Witcher again” she handed him a small bottle before turning towards Geralt. “I also need to talk with you Geralt come with me" and with that both of them went out of the room. 

Eskel was eyeing the bottle with resentments, he knew since day one it would end like this, but the Witcher had hoped. After some encouragement from Jules he finally drank it, letting the foul taste of the potion burn his throat. He didn’t try to fall asleep that night, to occupied by looking at Julian sleeping form. He was curled up next to him with a leg over his and an arm covering his torso. Trying to savor the last moment he had like this with him, tomorrow he knew he will be the disfigured Witcher again. 

When Jaskier woke up no one was in the room with him and his thing where already packed. He took no time to get dress before taking his things and heading downstairs, he knew what this meant when Geralt packed his things for him, it meant they where in a hurry. Geralt was outside the inn packing Roach when he found him, he was looking a bit frantic. 

“Geralt what’s going on?” 

“Nilfgaard, they’re coming” 

“What?”

“The war as started, they are looking for Ciri”

“Your child of surprise..” 

“yes but me too, and… you, that’s why Eskel is going to bring you to the keep, you need to leave now and I need to go look for Ciri” 

“You mean.. you mean Kaer Morhen?!.. I’m going to..”

“Yes” Geralt said turning to look at him. “Stay safe, Eskel will protect you, he went to the market he’s coming back soon” Geralt look like he wanted to say something else but stopped there. He hesitated a little before bringing Jaskier into a strong hug. “I’ll see you at the keep" and with that he mounted Roach before taking off. 

Jaskier didn’t have to wait long before Eskel came back, seeing him as a Witcher made his heart beat a little faster. His eyes where truly beautiful, piercing through him with a golden yellow gaze. He walked up to him and Jaskier didn’t even see he was holding onto something before he handed it to him. 

It was a bedroll, a new one. 

“Here, so you won’t have to sleep with me anymore" 

“Wha.. Oh..” Jaskier hole face fell down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok listend both of them share the only brain cell of the family so.... 😂😂😂
> 
> Tell me what you think ❤❤❤❤❤


	10. Chapter ten

When Eskel woke up, just from the sound itself he knew he was a Witcher again. It’s like he could finally see correctly and hear and breath, like a veil got lifted from his sense and everything came back. When he turned the first thing he realized was that the sun wasn’t up yet, and then the arm that was laying around him tighten. Chamomile, honey and parchment, Eskel always wondered how Julian would smell like and the mix was heavenly. He spent a good hour looking at him, savoring the moment he knew wouldn’t come again. Jules hair was a mess, fighting against gravity to stand up in weird places, and his face was carefree, softly snoring on his shoulder. When the sun started to rise Eskel decided to get up too, avoiding the conversation he dreaded to have with his former partner. 

Geralt found him in the stable, taking care of their horses and the little goat. After the conversation he had with Triss it was clear to him he had to go and get his child of surprise, saving her from the army that was marching towards Cintra. He explain the whole thing to Eskel knowing his brother would understand. 

“Make sure Jask get there in one piece" 

“Don’t worry I will, tell him where we are going I need to make a stop at the market first”  
They hugged goodbye before Eskel went to look for some more warm clothing and a new bedroll. If he could, Eskel would do anything in his power to at least keep Jules as a friend. Of course being with him would be hard knowing everything they shared together, but losing the man completely would be harder. Julian became a constant in his life he wasn’t ready to part with, and the memory he'll keep would at least make up for the definitive distance that got between them. 

“Here, so you won’t have to sleep with me anymore" 

“Wha.. Oh..” Jask looked at him for a second before taking the bedroll in hand. “well aren’t you prepared” his tone was bitter and his laugh held no humor. Eskel knew how Julian felt, he too regretted breaking the curse the moment his lips touched the bottle. 

“when need to go soon the horse are ready, have you eaten yet?”

Julian didn’t answer him he just mounted Pegasus and waited for Eskel to show him the way. Ok, he thought maybe they would have a little cold between them for some days, hopefully it wont last long. 

The cold did last, for a week now Julian had barely talked to him. Eskel was starting to feel their friendship slip from his finger and he didn’t know how to hold on. He tried making conversation but Julian was bitter with him and distant. 

“The blue mountain is only a week away, then we’ll have two week to get there before the snow start to get too much" 

“Okay" Julian’s answer was resigned and quiet. 

“Listen..”  
“no let’s not talk about it, when we will be there I’ll get out of your hair for good.” 

The problem was Eskel didn’t want Julian to be out of his hair. He wanted to spend time with him at least as a friend, but he understood at that point that the other clearly didn’t want to. 

Making camp that night Eskel gave up on trying to make small talk, both of them wouldn’t look at each other. Eskel decided the tension was too much and went trying to find water or food somewhere else. 

Julian tried to compose, sure he could write the best heartbreaking ballads anyone had ever heard right now. But that wasn’t what he wanted to do, he wanted to cheer himself up, to write something happy and joyful even though the words wouldn’t come. It was his own fault, he thought, he shouldn’t have trust an other Witcher with his heart like that. He and Geralt where okay now, the man had proven to him how bad he felt. But who was he, a simple bard, compare to the grand adventure a Witcher could live. Eskel clearly didn’t think he could, the moment he became a Witcher again he decided to break things off. Julian cursed himself for falling so quickly, it took a year with the man for him to get hooked, and now he was alone again. Currently on the path to one of the most important and grand keep of the continent, Kaer Morhen, he dreamed of going there ever since he met Geralt, but the only think he felt was heartbreak. 

Get a hold of yourself, he thought, you got to stop revolving your life around Witcher. Not the grumpy one with a great heart and not the soft one either, he was a renowned musician and Viscount. Jaskier the greatest bard of the continent, and he had more pride then that. He plastered a fake smile on his face and started the to boiled the last of their water for some tea to warm them up. 

Eskel came back with two pouches of water and some kind of bird. For the first time in a while Julian allowed himself to smile at him and nodded, they could at least be respectful towards one an other. 

“I’ll get some early rest tonight, I’m not hungry" the words spooked Eskel a little, since it was the first time the other man a started a conversation since that faithful morning. 

“Okay.. yeah good idea, me too” Julian smiled at him again, and Eskel could see his discomfort. “are you okay?” he tried softly. 

Julian laid on his bedroll face toward the wood. “I’m fine" . 

If Eskel thought the silence treatment was bad, the fake happiness was way worst. Now Julian was full of fake smile and distant chatter about everything and nothing, and he could smell the putrid of his lie that lingers on his skin. He didn’t know how much more he could take, sure the travel now was faster and the mountain wasn’t to far ahead. But every time the smell became stronger Eskel broke a little more. 

“Oh this hunt was interesting I would love to write about it"  
“oh dear friend don’t you worry we can share a room"  
“Who are you calling a monster he’s not a monster!” 

That last one had shocked Eskel to his core, Julian was arguing with an innkeeper for a room. The innkeeper had called him a monster, that was to be expected, but for Julian to believe him. Eskel had muttered that he would stay in the stable and had take his thing and left. He didn’t sleep that night, he just looked at the roof hoping it would fall on him at some point. He didn’t know what Geralt had, to be this close to Jules, and clearly he was missing it. 

The next day was the last of the city the would see before getting up to the keep. Julian was chatting as usual muttering about the stupid innkeeper and Eskel was silent. The day was long and exhausting not much to do other then riding and eating, and Eskel was as emotionally tired as he was physically. When they arrived at the feet of the mountain, Julian found a place to make camp and started right away while the sun was already disappearing. 

The smell of blood alerted Eskel that something was wrong, Julian was making a fire, and when the first drop of blood reached his nose he heard the soft curse near him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked getting closer to see the injury. 

“I’m fine” an other lie, he was holding his hand on his chest and he took a step away from him. 

“Let me see I can bandaged it" Eskel tried again, while taking an other step. 

“I can do it I’m fine” Julian was looking away and his voice was getting a little irritated. 

“Julian let me" Eskel reached for his hand trying to see how bad it was but Julian got out of his hold in a second. 

“Don’t touch me!” he turned away, he didn’t mean to scream like that. “I’m sorry.. I’m fine” 

“Okay..” 

They both stayed silent for a while, and Eskel made the fire while Jules took care of the cut in the middle of his palm. 

When they went to sleep, Julian faced the wall and Eskel slept on his back. He felt like he was drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it is what it is ...


	11. Chapter eleven

When Lambert found Geralt on his way to the keep he was worried his brother hadn’t found Eskel. But nothing prepared him to the story he told him instead, the curse, the bard and his child of surprise. Lambert realized after, that the next year would be extremely different then the other decades they spent as Witchers. They’ll have to hide and escape army while taking care of a child, because Lambert knew Geralt was not going to be able on his own. He told him that his bard and their brother where already going to Kaer Morhen, that’s why he wasn’t surprise to find them a day away on the mountain. 

He made his presence known to Eskel, dismounted his mare, ready to greet his idiot brother. 

“In a cottage really?” He said bringing him in a hug. 

“Well.. yeah..” Eskel look a bit uncomfortable at the subject so he dropped it. 

“You must be the bard, I’m Lambert" he finally said turning to the other man who smiled brightly at him holding out his hand. 

“Lambert yes, I heard about you” Flabbergasted at the way the other man shook his hand with enthusiast he casted a glanced at his brother who look a little pained at the display of friendliness. 

“Really? What could you have heard about me?” 

“Oh you know, that you’re a prick, but a funny one” he said with a easy smile. That made him laugh, sure was an accurate description. 

“Don’t worry pretty boy I’m not just funny” he said with a wink, and Jaskier laughed himself too. 

“I’m sure, I’m sure" 

Eskel growled behind them already on Scorpion looking away. Jaskier looked at him and rolled his eyes a little before mounting his horse himself. 

“So Lambert, did you have some crazy contract this year? Some story worth of a song?” Jask asked ready to finally have a conversation that wasn’t filled with unwanted tension. 

“Well.. I helped a lord cursed into a pig?” he answered not used to people asking him about his hunt. 

“Oh! I want to know everything" 

And that’s how the day went, Jaskier and Lambert went along well, the Witcher was the most outgoing of all of his brother and the bard was over the moon to have someone to talk to again. Lambert’s joke where crude and he cursed like a sailor, but Jaskier was happy to find someone who would finally be real with him for a change. 

Eskel wasn’t jealous of his brother, and that was the biggest lie of the century. Of course he knew his brother was already involved with an other Witcher a Cat he tried to remember or a Manticore, but seeing him talking to Julian that easily like both of them had been friends for a long time, while he was still ignoring him was hard. The green creature in his belly wouldn’t rest, and he tried not to let it affect him. 

Traveling with Lambert was easier, he had to admit, for someone to be doing the mediator in their conversation, Lambert was doing great. He couldn’t bear the constant flirting, but he was happy to see Julian laugh again. 

“We should stop here, we've been traveling for nine hours now, Julian you must be tired" Eskel told them near a small cave. 

“I’m fine, we can keep going.” 

“Julian we should rest" He tried again.

“Lambert tell your brother I’m fine" he finally said exasperated. 

“Well he say he’s fine Eskel" Lambert said siding once again with the bard. 

“Jules..” Eskel didn’t know what he did wrong, but that wouldn’t stop him from worrying for Julian. 

“My name is Jaskier, and I’m fine" his tones was cold now, and it felt like a million of little ice shard piercing through his heart. 

“Listen there is another fucking cave one hour and a half from here, we can go there” Lambert finally said trying to calmed the tension, eyeing both his brother and the bard suspiciously. 

But it’s only later that night when they both knew Jaskier was asleep that he said something. Geralt had described them as disgustingly domestic and sweet, but from what he saw so far, nothing of that rang true. 

“What the fuck happen between you two?” 

“He hates me” Eskel had spoke quietly looking at the fire, his brother was never good at hiding his emotion and his face was showing a sad and resigned look. “It’s my fault" 

“Well? What the fuck did you do?” 

“I’m a Witcher" 

“That doesn’t fucking make sense" Lambert tried to get some more information from him but his brother only looked at Jask before going to his own bedroll sitting looking at the entry of the cave. 

“You can sleep Lamb, I’ll keep watch" 

They where two days away from the keep when it really started to get cold, Eskel’s warm cloth where old but he gave the new ones to Julian at the beginning of their travel. The only thing keeping him warm was his muscle and his thick cloak, Lambert on the other hand seemed completely fine with the weather. Annoying Jules into writing more bawdy tavern songs, and helping him with filthy lyrics. The days weren’t that bad, but the nights where deadly. 

Jaskier was currently in front of the fire clearly cold but trying to hide it anyway, shivering slightly. 

“Are you cold" the quiet and low voice of Eskel startled him a little. 

“A little but it’s fine" and Eskel shouldn’t be surprised at his answer, everything was always fine with him. He was ready to offer him is own cloak when Lambert did exactly that. Deposing it on his shoulder, Jaskier turned to give him a smile and murmured a thanks. 

“Can’t have you dying of a cold when we haven’t finished our song” Jask laugh a little at that before answering. 

“I don’t believe I can compose right now I feel my brain as promptly froze" 

“yeah yeah, don’t worry two more cold fucking days before we get there, and then I could show you the hot spring” he said with a smirk. 

“Hot spring?” Now Lambert had Jaskier’s full attention, and Eskel felt like he was about to barf. He turned on his bedroll facing the other way not wanting to be part of their conversation anymore. 

“Oh yeah, it’s always hot, and the water clean itself, it’s really… steamy" Even from the sound of his voice Eskel could picture the exact face his brother was making. 

“count me interested” Jask said with a laugh, but his voice had a little something else in it that made Eskel grunt remembering the other that he was still in the cave with them. The green monster was restless and clawing at his inside towards his throat to get out. Lil’bleatler sat down next to him trying to find the warmth she was missing, and Eskel found that at least the company of his goat was comforting. 

When they arrived at the keep the gates where already open waiting for them. The castle was truly breathtaking and Jaskier couldn’t hide his excitement. He turned towards Lambert to tell him about all the story he heard about it, how many historian teacher at his former university would kill to be in his place and Eskel couldn’t wait to be alone in is room.  
The inside was warm and blocking the deadly wind outside, they barely had time to put their thing on the ground before Eskel pass them muttering being tired and heading towards his room without an other word. Lambert looked at him and shrugged before taking him to the kitchen. 

He gave him a glass of something Jask couldn’t identify and downed his in one go. It smelled strong and heavily alcoholic, taking a sip Jaskier felt the liquid burn his throat a little. 

“Why are you flirting with me? ” the question took so much Lambert by surprised he chocked on his second drink a little. 

“want me to stop pretty boy?” 

“I’m a bard Lambert, I know when someone is attracted to me and when someone is not" Sure, Lamb thought. 

“I told myself a while ago I would never get involved in my brothers life outside Kaer Morhen, both of them have enough drama as it is. But…” 

“But?..”

“Both of you, it’s getting fucking ridiculous, I’m just trying to push him enough in the right direction” Jaskier laughed, a full on belly laugh. 

“I believe you are wasting your time, that ship sailed a long time ago" 

“So I can keep trying is what you’re saying?” 

“sure, like I said I am a bard, I love attention” he downed his drinks too. “Be my guest” Lambert answered him with a wolfish grin. 

“tell me what the fuck happened first" Jask sight before taking a seat at the small table.

“Sure sit down”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert is not single but ready to mingle 😎👉👉


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK SO LONG SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the 2 people that are reading this fic, covid and too much work made my brain die, I'll make a bigger chapter next time 🥺

“Wait wait wait.. so he handed you a fucking bedroll and that’s it ?” 

“I know I couldn’t believe it myself, no explanation or apology”

Both Lambert and Jaskier had moved next to the fire place getting drunker with Lamb’s moonshine, Jaskier letting the alcohol loosen his tongue had fallen into a long explanation or his history with Eskel. 

“frankly if I would’ve know from the start it probably wouldn’t anger me that much, but I feel played… the second I knew about this curse it was obvious to me Eskel was going to change back, and I know he knew this too, but he stayed for a year, and then..” Jask combed a hand in his hair trying to calmed himself down. “honestly I’m more angry at myself to be this naive" 

Lambert was staring at the ground a confused expression on his face, this sounded nothing like Eskel. It was so easy the rill him up, one flirty pick up line in Jaskier’s direction and he was burning, clearly he had a lot of feeling for the bard. 

“I don’t understand, that’s not like him at all"   
“I must be special then" Jask gave a humorless laugh before downing what had to be his sixth drink. 

“Let’s go I’ll show you a room I think we’ve had enough for tonight” 

“You don’t believe I can keep up with you?” Jask raise an eyebrow at him “ I drink Geralt down the table” even if his words where a little slur, but his eyes hold a challenge. 

“I believe we haven’t gotten up in more then an hour and I know for a fact that my moonshine is a strong as it smell, c'mon bard we’ll pick this an other time " 

As to prove him wrong, Jaskier tried to stand up and nearly fell on his face, if it wasn’t for the arm Lambert secured on his waist. Both of them tried to walk normally but kept snorting while the other tripped. The walk from the kitchen fire place to the room Lambert had chose for Jaskier was longer then expected filled with shushed laughter.

The sound outside his door woke Eskel from his meditated state, he heard Jask and Lamb outside in the hall, which made him reluctant to open the door. Lambert was talking in the room next to his clearly drunk off his ass. 

“Well pretty boy, I’ll see you tomorrow” and with a wink he closed the door.  
Eskel who was already in a bad mood glared at him.

“What are you doing?” having Julian in the keep was already hard for him but having him in the room next to his would be like torture. 

“wouldn’t you like to know" he gave him a cheeky smile and a salute before walking away towards the stairs. 

The first days a the keep passed slowly, Eskel more often then not retiring to his room as soon as his chores where done. He thought that if Lambert and Geralt being Witcher wasn’t a problem then the only other explanation was that Julian just had a problem with him. Knowing how ended the last conversations he had with either his brother or Julian, Eskel didn’t want to be the third unwanted guest in their time together.   
Lambert usually had a hard time talking to people in general, being polite and articulate wasn’t really in is values. That’s why it shocked Eskel at first how well they got together, he could hear them laugh and talk in the corridors, the front yard and even the stable. The only place he could wallow by himself without interruption was in his room, or so he thought. 

A knock at his door brought a stop to his self deprecating state, he didn’t have time to even get up the knock became frantic. 

“what is it?” he darkly muttered to Lambert’s face, his tone changed when he saw the worried look his brother had. “What? Is juli..”  
“You’re fucking goat" he quickly answered.   
“What?”   
“Godammit Eskel, your fucking goat is injured and I know you like that little shit so..”   
Eskel barely had time to pick up his cloak before storming toward the stair to the door. 

The stable doors where open and the low light of a lantern gave a warm glow to the hay that was dispatched everywhere. The alarming bleat coming from one of the stale only urge Eskel more to run toward his pet when the calm voice of Julian echoed through the place.  
“Don’t scream little one” he said calmly “I’m almost done” 

Julian was sitting on the ground crossed leg with the little goat on him, making a splint with wood sticks and bandaged on one of her legs. If Eskel had to describes him the only word he had was ethereal. The halo of warm light amplifying the color of his chestnut hair, his cheek a deep pink from the cold and a breath taking smile. 

“What happened?” Eskel finally said after taking a hold of himself. 

“Nothing so bad, she fell from the roof of the stable, don’t ask me how in Melitele she got up there”   
He crouched next to Julian to get a better look at the injured leg before petting the small animal in distress. 

“See all done! Don’t look at me like that you’ll walk again soon” Jules muttered at the goat. “I only heard her fall, that’s why I asked Lamb to get you" 

“Thank you Julian" he answered getting up after petting Lil’bleatler some more. Jules look calmer and less angry that he has seen in weeks. He looked even a little bit happy to see him, but Eskel knew his mind was probably making it up 

“No need" he said taking Eskel hand to get up himself. He turn to glance a last time towards the goat before giving him a small smile and a nod. Both of them stayed still not knowing exactly what to say, sure Julian had a lot to tell him, but at this moment none of them felt right. At this moment Julian realized that not being with Eskel didn’t feel right, he couldn’t even stay mad at him. He spent the week hoping for him to come at the table during the meal, trying to catch a glance of him reparing holes in the castle or organizing the library, and as much as his ego wanted to hold the grudge, his heart was weak.   
Eskel looked tired, that was the only way Jaskier could describe it, and he knew by the way he was looking at him that Eskel was trying to say something too. He looked at their hands still locked and the mask over his emotion crumble slowly, Eskel took a step closer and barely had time to softly say, 

“You..”   
“BARD!”   
Lambert’s voice interrupted whatever Eskel tried to say, both of them looked at the door before Julian slowly took a hold of his hand back.   
“Well..”  
“JASK"   
Julian rolled his eyes and nodded goodbye at Eskel before leaving the stable. 

Lambert was waiting for him in the yard, a smug smile forming on his face when he saw the irritated look Jaskier was giving him. 

“Well I hope I didn’t interrupt something” he stated looking at Jask up and down. 

“You didn’t interrupt anything, what do you want?” he laughed “get your head out of the gutter" he stated after. 

“Vesemir have the book you asked him about" 

“Finally something for me to do" 

“I’m not sure how useful its going to be” Jaskier rolled his eyes at him.

“The only trace of Witcher before you are in these unreadable journal, those are legacy, adventure and… I finished my book two weeks ago and I have nothing to do" 

“And writing fucking Witcher history is what you came up with? I can tell you right now, it’s not a big audience you’ll have"   
“Shut it" Jaskier playfully added before mounting the stairs to the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon little butterflies, soon


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want yall to know your comment make me die for real, yall are fucking funny. I'm a big ass procrastinator so I haven't answer all of them yet but I will

Jaskier opened the door of the library to reveal Vesemir piling books on a table. 

“Well, those are all the one I found, I’m sure you can work with that” 

“Thank you Vesemir” 

“those books have been eating dust for the past centuries boy, I’m glad someone is giving them attention” Jaskier smiled a him before approaching the pile.

“It’s a great opportunity, I’ll try my best" Vesemir gave a him a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Vesemir have been nothing of what Jaskier thought he would be, the strong an stoic teacher of the keep turned out to be a very literate and calm man. He had been open and polite with Jask telling him how grateful he was with the song and the interest giving to the inequality of their lives. 

The loud sound of the gate closing alerted the Witchers of Geralt’s presence. Eskel still trying to stop his goat from hurting itself more decided to greet his brother later. Lambert on the other hand was already walking towards the gate with an unimpressed look.   
“well, took you some fucking time"

“Shut up Lambert” was Geralt’s answer showing the small girl he was carrying on the back of his horse. 

Ciri bow slowly at the stranger before looking away, she looked scared and exhausted. When Lambert understood who she was, he let them pass without further remarks. 

“where is Eskel and Jask?” 

“well pretty boy is probably in the library, and Eskel is in the stable" 

“Humm" 

Geralt took the time to present Ciri to everyone except Jaskier who was still away in the library. He even took the time to threaten Lambert on Ciri’s behalf, before showing her where she would sleep and Installing her comfortably. She didn’t have many things, yes Geralt had to buy her many winter supply, but that was about everything she owned. 

“Come on, the fire will take some time to get warmer, I’m sure Vesemir have something for you to eat"

“okay" Geralt knew she was still pretty shaken by the war and he didn’t want to push her to much. He was grateful to still have Jaskier in his life who seems far more capable with children then him. 

From the small amount of time he spent with her, he realized many things. First of all was how little he knew about children, but she was reserved and shy for a thirteen years old. Probably since she didn’t knew him at all, Geralt had to start most of the conversation, which proved to be challenging for him. 

“the whole continent is after you a presume?” Vesemir voice interrupted them mid stew.

“Humm" 

“she’ll have to learn how to defended herself” he turned his attention towards the girl before adding “tell me princess have you ever held a sword" 

“Yes, I have" she answered, for the first time very sure of herself. 

“Good, Lambert will help you with that, right boy?” all the attention in the room turned to Lambert.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see what I can do" 

Jaskier couldn’t stop reading, all those men had lived extraordinarily lives, he didn’t even know if one book would be enough, two even or three. Those book where more then a good distraction, he couldn’t help himself but feel useful again. Jaskier knew he wasn’t kept around only for the purpose to be useful, but a part of him still wanted to be. 

Zeron story ended shortly after, he was writing about a werewolf contract and the next page was blank. Jaskier tried to look further in the journal but nothing was to be found, he felt a pang of sadness knowing the Witcher probably died on this contract. Being as invested as he was, Jaskier closed the book and took some time to clear is head. He added more note to his script before picking the second book on the pile, Varalos's first contract was in Cintra. 

“Where is Jaskier and where is Eskel?” Geralt said finally turning towards Lambert. They where the only two left at the table, playing gwent. Ciri had gone to sleep exhausted from the travel and Vesemir was nowhere in sight, which wasn’t as unusual. 

“Jask is probably still in the library and I think Eskel’s in is room, stop cheating and play”

“Still?” Geralt grunted. 

“Yes probably, now play" 

“I’ll go see was is going on" he said deposing his card on the table before getting up.

“That means I win right?” 

“In your dream” 

Eskel had trouble finding the pleasure of reading again, many time this week had he try to take up on a book and felt himself rather unimpressed and bored. Not that the book was in itself boring, but he was way too distracted to fully appreciate the story. He gave up pretty quickly and putted the book down, if literature couldn’t take is mind of Julian nothing would. Their conversation earlier proved to him they still had some things unsaid, and Eskel couldn’t bear the relationship to stay the way it was. 

He heard strong step approaching his door and before he could even get up the door fly opened. Geralt was giving him a intense and confused glare.

“What the fuck did you do to my bard?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~he mad~


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damm I may need more chapter then I thought

The morning following Geralt and Ciri's arrival, Jaskier decided to get up early and help Vesemir make breakfast for everyone. He never thought the two Witcher to make him the most at ease in the keep would’ve been Lambert and Vesemir, but stranger occurrence had happen. The sun wasn't even up yet and Jaskier found out that, the keep in the morning was weirdly beautiful with the low light from the windows illuminating on the bricks walls. 

He had armoured himself in his favorite doublet, follow by a cloak to keep him warm. Vesemir was already brewing some tea and greeted him warmly with a smile. 

“Up early I see, impatient to go back to your books?” 

“Yes actually, may a provide you with assistance?” 

“Sure thing, you can cut the bread before putting it into the oven” 

Cooking with Vesemir was strangely relaxing, Jaskier didn’t have a special abilities for meals usually, but Vesemir was patient with him explaining what to do. 

Only forty minute later did someone enter the kitchen next, Lambert was wearing a full armor, looking really unhappy being awoken. 

“Lambert, some tea?” Jaskier offered, now on his third cup. 

“Hmm" 

“I’ll take that as a yes" 

Geralt and Ciri where the next person to sit at the table follow quickly by Eskel, who was very clearly avoiding to look at him. 

“Geralt you could’ve let the poor girl sleep" Vesemir remarked looking at the tired face of the princess. She looked up at him but her eyes quickly fall on Jaskier, her smile grew as she step up to greet him. 

“Jask!” 

“Good morning princess, I’m sorry I didn’t see you yesterday” he said while hugging the little girl. He had spent at least six winter in Cintra and most of them helping the little girl in her shenanigans, while she thought him the secret passage way in the big castle. 

“She need to learn better swordsmanship” was Geralt's answer to Vesemir. 

Everyone was seated at the table, Lambert trying to have a conversation with Eskel, Jaskier and Ciri talking about the past years while Vesemir was minding his one business. Something that Geralt wasn’t incline to do in the least. Eskel kept stealing glances towards Jask, who was doing his best to ignore it. 

“I didn’t know you had such a repulsion for Witcher Jask” was the first sentence he spoke of the meal. Everyone’s attention turned towards him, and Jaskier sent him a vexed look. 

“Pardon me? You are talking to me right? The bard currently in a keep full of Witcher, who, might I had, spent twenty years following one.” 

“Hmmm" Lambert who caught on quickly to the programme sat there smiling in his beard wating for the situation to unfold. Jaskier got up quickly trying to defend himself not understanding his friend’s hard words. 

“For fuck sakes Geralt I am.. was, I was in love with one, what are you trying to imply here?!” Eskel choked on his tea, and even Vesemir was started to smile at this point.

“Nothing I was just trying to prove a point.” he said locking eyes with his brother. "I think not everyone here was aware of it, that's all"

Jaskier calmed down a little not understanding where this conversation was going, looking at Lambert and Geralt for answer. But both of them where looking at Eskel.

“You.. in love..?” Eskel was fully looking at Jaskier now, frozen in place. 

“Don’t give me that look, it’s not because you like to pretend not to have emotion now that you’re a Witcher again that I forgot about last year!” Jaskier angrily spat towards him. He took a breath before sitting down, everyone shocked expression directed at him. 

“Ciri, Lambert, the dummies are outside, Geralt I need you help in the weaponry” Vesemir quickly said before getting up, followed by the rest. Leaving a dumbfounded Eskel and Jaskier alone in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry for my outburst, but in Melitele’s name stop looking at me like that" Jaskier quietly said. 

“I don’t understand" was the only thing Eskel found to say. 

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry I’m hurt, I thought we had something special and you ended it with no explanation?” 

“But I’m a Witcher" 

“Yes I know that! No emotion, no distraction, you have your path and I have a hard time letting it go" 

“No, no I mean, I’m a mutant, a.. a monster” 

“I don’t think you’re a monster! I’m in love with you” 

None of them said a word, slowly understanding what this conversation meant. Jaskier took his head out of his hand slowly, Eskel saw a flash of hurt passed his face. 

“So.. you left me in the dark, because you thought, you though I was a bastard enough to hate you since you’re a Witcher?” 

“No! I.. No one as.. “ 

“Well, I’m going to go" Jaskier left his half eaten breakfast on the table and left the kitchen quickly. 

Lambert who had been spying on the conversation from outside excuse himself to follow after him. 

Jaskier didn’t even know where he was going at this point, his main goals was walking, clear his head, corridors after corridors. 

“you know he didn’t mean it like that" 

“That’s how it felt like Lambert… I know" 

“Its rare enough to find a man who’s ready to look at us in the eyes, but one who would like a mutant that’s nearly fucking improbable” 

“Then I am an improbability” 

“Come on sad bard follow me" Jaskier didn’t understand it, but Lambert had a special way to make him forget his trouble heart, and bring at least a little smile on his face. He knew that what ever was behind those door would be a distracting enough. 

Eskel cleaned the kitchen and went on helping Geralt patch a whole in the fourth Est corridors. While they kept a silent statue quo, Geralt couldn’t help the small smile to form on his face. 

“I know I’m an idiot cam you stop smiling” he gruffly told him. 

“Even I wouldn’t have done that" Geralt answered him smile still on his face. 

“No, you bond witch to you like a plague that’s what you do” 

“Shut up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phase Witcher redemption as started


	15. Chapter fifteen

No one talked about the incident after that day, well not to Jaskier at least. Both Lambert and Geralt liked to reminded Eskel every once in a while, telling him to do something about it. He did, found himself in front of Jaskier’s closed door trying to apologize many time. Ciri herself tried to get the story out of Geralt, but only got more chores as an answer. 

Jaskier knew he wasn’t going to stay mad at the Witcher, heaven knows how much he missed him, but he wasn’t over letting the man grovel at least a little. His pride had been hurt and his heart tempered with, so yes hearing Eskel fumbling between apologies behind his door was somewhat gratifying. 

Today the blizzard was too strong for anyone to go outside, Geralt had decided to let Ciri have a day off. That’s how Jaskier found himself here, in the library, with and exited little girl trying to help him work. 

“where have you met Geralt?” she asked him while pulling books on top of the others. 

“In Posada I believe" he answered without looking up. 

“He said he punched you the first time you met" that got Jask's attention.

“He did, and that’s why I’m happy you learn manner in a castle rather then..” he stopped himself looking at the princess. She was wrapped around his words clearly bored out of her mind in a library, trying to find a distraction. He closed his book and dusted his pants before getting up. “Why don’t we go explore a little bit, it’s your day off after all?” the smile she gave him in response was blinding, she nodded eagerly before throwing the last book on the table near by. 

“I’ve got an idea, flower, everybody fucking love flowers" Lambert exclaimed as if he just discovered the answer of everything. 

“ and where the fuck would he find flower in a blizzard” Geralt rationalized. 

“We have a greenhouse” Lambert snickers 

“ah yes a beautiful bouquet of carrots and tomatoes” he deadpanned.

“Well if you have a better idea let’s hear it?” 

Both of them kept arguing, leaving all the cleaning work to Eskel. He was not even fully listening to the conversation at that point, the sound of his rag on the metal sword was far more pleasing. 

“He’s a bard! Write him a song” Lambert chimed in again from behind his shoulder. 

“yes of course, butcher a ballad to a professional musician” Geralt once again interrupted. “Well, professional is a big word" 

“How about we stop talking?” Eskel finally grumbled. 

“So what you’re not going to do anything?” Lambert interjected. “I spent fucking months dealing with this" 

“Lambert’s right Eskel” 

“Since when are you two ganging up on me?” Eskel annoyingly remarked. “Now pick up a sword I’m tired of doing all the work" 

“you could give him a bottle of Est-Est?” He tried again, finally picking a sword.

“a bottle of alcohol really scream romance to you?” Geralt added, walking towards the axes. 

“Can you two stop, I’m an idiot and I fucked it up, it’s not your problem its mine" Eskel tried once again to put an end to this discussion. “And all of your ideas prove how much you know nothing of what you’re talking about" 

Of course Eskel had plan to do something about it, he just wanted some time to let the tension cool down. Maybe he wanted to actually find a good point of approach too, because none of those idea screamed *I’m sorry my insecurities made me hurt your feelings*. 

Jaskier didn’t know if they were suppose to be there, none of the room where lit by fire and the only light available was from the torch Ciri recommended them to take. They walked for hours and he had no idea where they where in the castle, who was extremely bigger them he thought. But Jask stayed safe making sure every room they entered was secure and that the stairs and floor was solid. 

“Look at those!” Ciri exclaimed, they where presently in a room way more fitted for a child then a grown Witcher. She was crouched on the ground holding some wooden figurines, which by the look of them seemed carved by hand. The room smelled dusty and the furniture inside looked like it had been vacant for years.

“they are really detailed, you should show them to Geralt maybe he’ll know who made them" She nodded while taking out her bag to put the figurines inside. “What do you have there little thief" Jaskier laughed. 

“Well, one dagger I found on the ground, three books abandoned in the last big room we visited. One antler that fell from the trophy in the dinning room, I want to ask Geralt if he could make a weapon out of it and now two figurines” She stated proudly. 

“Good findings princess” Jaskier commented while turning towards the windows. The sun was clearly down at that point and he thought it was a safer idea too walk back from where they came from. “How about a snack? We should head back" 

Ciri stomach made itself heard and both of them laugh while walking out of the room, both side of the corridor where pitch black and Jaskier felt a bit of panic. 

“Princess would you by any chance remember which way we came from?” he anxiously asked. The same panic seemed visible on her face too now, Geralt was going to kill him. 

Geralt passed in front of Jaskier’s room, the door was open but no one was inside. He hadn’t seen him nor Ciri since earlier this afternoon, he couldn’t hear them either. He took the direction of the kitchen, knowing one of them had to be hungry, seeing Vesemir going towards the dining room, he interrupted him.

“Ves, have you seen Jaskier or Ciri?” 

“No, I’ve been in the library for the last four hours.” 

“Hmm" 

They entered the kitchen, but they knew by the sound and smell alone no one was there. The kitchen was desert and Geralt started to worry a little. 

“Maybe they are in the hot springs, no need to worry" Vesemir tried to reassure him. 

“Who? I just came from there, their was no one" Lambert said entering himself the kitchen, snatching a piece of bread. 

“I cant find Ciri or Jask" Geralt explained. 

“I’m sure their fine" Lambert commented, the sound of the entry doors echo threw the castle. “See!” 

“Good idea to stay inside today, you can’t see anything in that blizzard" Eskel exclaimed from the main entrance. He entered the kitchen covered in snow leaving boots mark everywhere. “Why are you all looking at me like this?” 

Jaskier didn’t want to admit it, but after three wrong turn and one near death experience with a giant hole in the floor he had to, they where lost. 

“Geralt will be mad, won’t he?” Ciri shyly asked. 

“Well that is going to be his problem dear, ours would be to find our way back" Jaskier didn’t want to think of Geralt’s wrath or food for that matter, missing out on diner wasn’t his smartest idea. 

“What if we stay lost, we could die here" 

“Then we will be the two friendliest ghost this place have ever seen, don’t worry sweetheart we’ll figure it out" 

Castle, Jaskier thought, more a maze if you asked him. He entered a room who looked exactly the same as all the other, the only distinction was the walls and floor covered in paper. Drawings to be exact, of knights and dragons, clearly an other child’s room. Jaskier picked up a piece of paper on the floor to look at it more thoroughly.

“I know where we are!!” Ciri screamed from outside.

“We have to make sure they aren’t lost outside!” Eskel exclaimed for the third time. 

“Maybe we missed them that’s all" Lambert tried to compromise. 

“Miss them where?” Geralt chimed in. 

“Boys, shut up" Vesemir finally said. 

Everyone in the room stopped talking and started to listen, two distinct laugh could be heard from the West wing getting closer from the kitchen. All eyes where on the doors when it opened, revealing Jaskier and Ciri laughing hysterically. 

“Where were you!” Geralt angrily asked them.

“I’m sorry.. we just.. but..” Jaskier tried to answer between laughter. He finally found the force to say “Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde” both of them started laughing again. Geralt was stunt into silence while Eskel and Lambert joined the others. 

“They where exploring the castle I presume Geralt" Vesemir answered with a knowing smile. 

“stop laughing bard, it was a long time ago" Geralt reply dryly. 

“I promise.. I would never..” Jask said turning his head to the side to hide his smile.

“I’m warning you” 

“Oh come on Geralt it’s sweet! Every little boy dreamt to be a knight in their life, no need to get like this" Jaskier try to defend, wearing on of the biggest smile he’d seen in a long time. It was the main reason why he let it go, Jaskier and Ciri's expression, both of them seemed to have had a lot of fun, and who was Geralt to ruin it. 

“Hmmm" 

“I found some stuff too! And we got-” she turned fast towards Jaskier before adding. “Didn’t, we didn’t get lost!” 

“Come on child help me with the meal, you can show us what you found after" Vesemir decided. 

The rest of the evening went calmly, Ciri asked a million questions about the rest of the castle during the meal, and Geralt was happy to see acting her age. They ate and talked, Lambert tried to convince them to drink as always. 

“Jask!” Ciri said turning towards him out of the blue. 

“Yes dear?” 

“You promised me a song" Jaskier looked at the other with a questioning look. 

“Well if I promised.. we could go to the library?” he hesitated. 

She got up extremely fast, and nodded at everyone before dragging Jaskier out of the room. He laugh at her enthusiasm, but followed quickly behind. 

She settled herself in front of the fire place, waiting on him to tune his lute properly. Not only two minute later did he heard the door of the library open again, Vesemir Lambert and Geralt entered the room leaving him a little shocked. 

“I hope you don’t mind company Jaskier" it was Vesemir who talked giving him one of his warm smile. 

“Nuh huh..” Jaskier didn’t really know what to do with the emotion that flooded threw him at the moment. Sure he played for crowds before, tones of them, but this felt so intimate and familial, the only person missing was.. well.., better not think of that. So he started singing. 

“It’s what my heart just yearns to say  
In ways that can’t be said  
It’s what my rotting bones will sing  
When the rest of me is dead  
It’s what engraved upon my heart  
Today, I somehow understand the reason I was born"

Eskel remembered this song, it’s the one Jules used to sing to him, whenever he had the chance really. Which made him feel more like a coward then he already felt, it was the last little push he needed to open the library door and settle next to his brothers. 

Lambert gave him a look and passed him a glasses full of est-est, Eskel didn’t really like alcohol beverages except maybe some ale, that didn’t stop him from downing it. Vesemir took out his pipe, which he did on rare occasion and Geralt putted both his feet on the small table near by. Soon enough the song came to an end, and Jaskier’s eyes found his. He could see the beach, the laughter, the slow morning filled with songs and sweet kiss, all of it from one look. He could see the bickering too and the fights, the one that end most of the time with Jaskier in his arm while he murmured to him anything and everything until he was forgiven. He didn’t know what to do, being so close to something yet so far from it, Jaskier looking at him at arm reached. 

“Do my song!” Lambert so gracefully broke the moment. Jaskier gave him a questioning looked before snickering to himself a little. 

“well.. I’m not sure the song would be fitted for such an audience” he tried to explain looking at Ciri. “Let me think..” 

That’s how the night went, the brothers kept on drinking Geralt chiming in on the song Jaskier sang about him trying to explain how it really happen, which made everyone laugh. At some point the little girl fell asleep and Geralt decided to put her to bed. Vesemir request and old ballad before he too took his leave, Eskel stayed for a little more finishing his glasses before nodding the other goodnight. Jaskier had let the lute down in order to drench his thirst, sitting down next to Lambert. 

Eskel was waiting as every other night, for Jaskier to come back to his room, for him to try and make amends. He though of everything, gift and sweets, but none of that really mattered. He heard him slowly walking towards his room, the step stopped and waked back in the direction they came from stopping right in front of his door. Eskel waited for what seems like and eternity before he heard Jask walk back into his room. He stayed still, looking at the wall separating their chambers, he could her him getting ready for bed. 

Meditation was not Eskel’s strong suit recently, neither was sleep, it was far more endearing listening to Jaskier mumbling in his sleep, or well, distracting. Knowing sleep wouldn’t come soon enough, Eskel decided to knit instead. Under, over, let go, repeat. It was easy to let the motion move for him, movement he learned a while ago acting as reflexes for him at that point. He didn’t how long he knitted for, but the sound of shy knock on his door stopped his movement all together. He didn’t dare move or even breath, thinking he must’ve imagined them. But sure enough the knock came again. 

He walked to his door trying not to look to eager, throwing his knitting supplies on his bed. He took a steady breath before opening the door.

Jaskier was standing there wearing only a light blouse and his trouser, he gave him a brief look before turning his head slightly. 

“Julian” Eskel hated a little how incredibly shocked his voice sounded. 

“yes..” he stopped playing with his finger before looking at him fully. 

“do you need anything?” he asked eagerly, whatever it was, Eskel was ready to comply. 

“you didn’t come..” he said as if the words where hard to pronounced. 

“what" 

“to my door” Jaskier was one step away from sounding exasperated. 

“Oh.. I didn’t thought you where listening” Jask wanted to roll his eyes at the Witcher but he didn’t. Knowing he decided himself to walk up to his door. 

“I was" 

“I’m sorry" he said in earnest, taking a step closer. Jaskier sigh before giving him a small smile. 

“you know, I thought it would be gratifying hearing it again, I guess not" 

“I can say it again if you want, Jules I’m sorry" 

“You know I miss you, a lot, but I spent weeks thinking you didn’t care for me-" 

“I do! Jules those weeks have been the hardest for me, and I know it is by my own fault, but I just couldn’t bear hearing you say you didn’t want me anymore.” Eskel took a breath trying to form a way to explain how he was feeling. “I let my own fear hurt you, and I wish I could take it back, I do, but the only thing I can tell you now is how much you mean to me" Eskel had took a hold of his hands nearly pleading Jask to believe him.

“I think..” 

“yes?” 

“As much as I love you, you should let Lambert teach you how to communicate” Jask finally answered “Honestly, he may be impolite and rude, but from all of you, he as a head start” 

Jaskier brought his hand to Eskel’s scar, slowly tracing it with his thumb, while giving him a small smile. He gazed at him, letting his hand fall delicately to his chest. Barely touching the medallion there. Eskel brought Julian closer to him letting his head fall in the crock of his neck. The smell of rose and mint enticing his sense in the best ways. 

“that doesn’t mean You are entirely forgiven" the arms around his waist tighten around his lower back. “I’m serious Eskel, I’m talking back massage and breakfast in bed" 

“Whatever you want" he mumble placing small kisses where his neck met his shoulder. 

“And those sweet pastry you use to make me" Jaskier added lacing his arm around his neck, letting Eskel trail kisses towards his cheek.

“anything else” Eskel softly asked 

“Kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i can't believe i finished this, I think its the first fic I've actually finished. I suck at ending tho so I don't know how it is, like I said I love LOVE constructive criticism, and this paring make me soft so I really wanna write more of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ❤❤❤


End file.
